


白日梦蓝

by 气质九州在线分南北 (conundrum1776)



Category: Chinese writers RPF
Genre: M/M, References to Depression, discussion of relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 12:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conundrum1776/pseuds/%E6%B0%94%E8%B4%A8%E4%B9%9D%E5%B7%9E%E5%9C%A8%E7%BA%BF%E5%88%86%E5%8D%97%E5%8C%97
Summary: 关于理想的故事已不再有感觉/拜拜/挥手告别/不知何时还会再见面





	白日梦蓝

**Author's Note:**

> 标题选自刺猬乐队专辑，本篇灵感和简介均来源于专辑中的《金色年华无限伤感》，歌词附在最后。我想到他们曾是梦想本身，又亲自毁掉了梦想。
> 
> 写下这篇文章的时候，我也在异国他乡寒冷而没暖气的夜里，孤独地面对一块只会发光没有温度的冷色屏幕。所以，也许它被倾倒了太多可笑的个人色彩。但是，祝福你，祝福读到这篇文章的你。祝你幸福，祝你不被人身攻击，祝你有人品很好、对你也好的朋友，祝你不需要用别人的故事影射自己的寂寥。

今何在从一个梦中醒来，梦里有一只龙徐徐降落在中信泰富的楼顶，脚下踏着七老妖其他五位的作品，然后烧掉了整个上海。空中飘的全都是账本飘零的碎片，江南骑在龙上，笑得狰狞。但好在他醒了过来，意识到自己安全而平和地躺在一窝鹅绒被中心。他的心脏在胸膛里跳得过快，简直要撕裂他的皮肤在空中爆响。他缓慢地呼吸了几下，平复心绪，东欧的月亮在深蓝色窗帘的缝隙处露出了一点光辉。

非常突然地，一个错位的呼吸，一个微小的动作，或者其实只是出自他对江南的了解，他意识到他没有睡。江南只是躺在那里，背对着他，因为蜷缩背弓成一道弧线，并不光滑的背上的肌肉中脊椎一节一节耸起，突兀得像一只蛇。他的肌肉紧绷着，似乎是因为劳累在不断颤抖。这一切痛苦他都必须独自一人承受。今何在几乎要叹息了，但是他控制住了自己。

江南的精神问题不是一天两天了，无论是公司的最被信任的员工还是今何在都劝他去看心理医生。但是江南不去：他似乎能够借此说服自己他没有什么问题，他是一个快乐的正常人，他做的事情完全出自理智和选择。今何在知道这不是实情：他亲眼看到他如何在去俄罗斯的飞机上沉默着，凝视机舱顶部，也看到他抱着手机坐在床上，一言不发几个小时，只看着一条一条蹦出来的新的评论，恶毒的、惋惜的、嘲讽的、冷淡的、声嘶力竭的。有时候他可以一动不动地坐在一个位置一两个小时，一条一条删除他不喜欢的评论，有时候他不受控制地打字，伶牙俐齿甚至是恶毒地回击，说出那些恶劣到极点的话，然后面对着一桌子凉掉的饭菜突然崩溃地大哭出声，直到最后连呼吸都难以维系，又平复呼吸去喝已经冰冷的汤，连手指都在颤抖。

但是在又恢复平静之后，江南什么话都不会和他说，只是坐着，看着他，再看看手机，再看看他，似乎在思索，似乎在怀念。他们知晓的一样不多，只是一样简单明了的事实：江南似乎的确是要完蛋了。可是这一认知并没有任何用处，因为它丝毫不会影响他们的所作所为。它连江南的下坠也不会影响。也许江南的确同样是个寂寞的人吧，才会用某些他很珍视的东西来换取某些看起来一文不值的东西。

Something for nothing吗？今何在想，仍旧一动不动。月光照在他眼角。他拥有不自知的少年颜色，亮得像是眼泪。他说出那样的话，言下之意就是希望他们也许能做彼此的知己。天下太大了，最后一笔写不写上去倒无关紧要。他们本来无缘走到底，不是一路人却屡屡走一条路。现在他们既不在阳关道上，也不在独木桥上。他们在走一条铺满乳香、黄金和没药的路，这是他们自己的路，一步走错就会坠进深渊。可是江南，偏偏就是个明知道自己做错了还不后悔的人。从很久之前，他就发现了这一点。他只会走一步，旋即发现也许这一步走错了，盯着所有的错看上那么一会，继续走，犹豫到最后也要走。

他时常会想，也许事情错得离谱，根本就是一个和另外一个错误的叠加。他从一开始就应该挂掉电话，或者在此之后，拒绝和好，或者拒绝一切。和江南有关的一切。他自己的理智都在一直重复，离开他，停止这个傻逼行径；他理智的部分但他们谁也没有拒绝，错误在错误之上恣肆地生长，最后就蔓延成了一个弥天大错。他们在其中厮杀或者搏斗，或者接吻，最后被他们种下的藤蔓绞杀致死。没有人可以毁掉他们，除了他们自己。不，他应该修改一下：**没有人可以毁掉江南，除了他自己。**事情就是这样简单明了，却在最后绕做一团钢丝球。剪不断理还乱也还罢了，最后却被用来刷锅洗碗。

让我知道吧，他想说出口。他也许不懂商人杨治，也许懂得太过透彻，也许爱的是多年前的鹧鹕天，也许爱的是鹧鹕天江南杨治Ricardo等等等等一切的合体。江南曾经也是大哭大笑的天性，喜欢漂亮的女孩就吹口哨，游戏打不过他们就生气，不吃烤土豆了也就威胁要生吃猴脑。而他现在却逐渐变得沉默而难以看透，犹如一块透明的晶体逐渐浑浊，再也无法透光。他们是生死仇敌，是爱人，是隐藏最深的秘密，是用一千个名字掩盖在嘴边的那一个名字。但他不知道他在想什么。让我知道吧，因为你是江南而我是今何在，我们是一切。告诉我你的痛苦，就算我无法缓解它们。让我知道，因为你可以告诉我。

但这所有话，他一句都说不出口。因为，他们所有话都郁结在胸膛里，说出来的都被用来刷锅洗碗了。一直以来看上去更纯粹的今何在都是更坚强的人，失眠、情绪崩溃和失去控制这些汹涌的情感从来没有侵蚀过他。反而是江南，老奸巨猾的、人品不是很好的江南被影响。太复杂了，复杂到语言无法形容，甚至在有时超出了他们的理解和承受能力，也许就是这个情绪的一部分将江南逼得几乎神经失常。

但是江南就真的有精神问题吗？他想。是江南自作自受恰烂钱反噬了，还是江南的确也受不了自己的所作所为带来的后果呢？如果是后者，为什么他还在继续？他在飞速下落，马上就要摔得粉身碎骨，但他不知悔改。罂粟花盛开在大地上的各个角落，但他们的主保圣人江南狗贼只有一个。他非常无端地想到这句话，几乎要被自己逗笑。他其实根本不想笑：这是一个多么悲伤而难过的话题啊，他爱的少年人平步青云却又转瞬间坠入深谷。那底下是黑暗，是世俗与他自己共同铸造的牢笼。他心底的那只黑鸟在其中碰撞着金栏杆，声嘶力竭地啼血，最后奄奄一息。

它的歌声曾经那么悠扬又美丽，穿云裂石般升起，也许是带着人走到燕园，也许是构造出一片苍茫的大陆，也许是叙说屠龙的少年。如今，他们说他江郎才尽，他的读者在他的逼迫下背弃他们曾经信奉的先知，他成了废弃的神坛。所有人都认为那只鸟已经死了，但是只有今何在能隐隐约约听到它微弱的呼吸，似乎意欲再次展翅。¹

也许那全然是出自今何在的幻想和希冀，也许是因为他到底是爱他的吧；他们认真地、荒谬地、错误又正确地相爱。就算是神经衰弱、辱骂、厮打和做爱夹杂在一起，他们也没有停止。没有停止意味着原地踏步，意味着继续在错误的道路上渐行渐远。“一生一战不死不休”的意思太多了。那句话在说，永远都会为他心动。那句话在说，他是第一个，足够叫他尝过人间所有感情。那句话在说，他无法与他作伪。那句话在说，他们的爱恨都是汹涌而真实。那句话在说，本性毕露。只有江南，会引起他人性中最恶劣和最善良的部分，最本真的部分；一如江南在他面前要么孩子气地惹人厌烦，要么卑微而痛苦地挣扎。两者他都不怎么喜欢，却被彻底吸引。那是江南的力量，那是他们的爱恨的力量。

想到这里，他轻轻伸出手，按住江南颤抖的后背。那块肌肉在他手掌心的温度下逐渐平复，不再因为寒冷和他难以指明的化学物质而抖得如同筛糠。那是最平静有力的安慰，一切都正常下来，江南平复好呼吸，在不知道多久之后对他轻轻说了一句“晚安”。月亮避开那道窗帘的缝隙了，现在室内的光线晦暗不明。快睡觉不要说话，他装作一副很困倦的样子，似乎刚刚从梦中醒来。江南顿了顿，瘦长的胳膊搭上来，拍拍他的手。晚安，他又说。晚安，今何在回答。

于是他们又继续进入下一个梦境。也许在那里他们谁也没犯错，却又不约而同地后悔。

¹《龙与少年游·Bye bye, black bird》：  
“Who is the black bird？不，不是那个有印第安血统的女孩，而是JD自己。他是男人心里那只黑色的、不羁的鸟，想要everything，试图超越规则地飞翔，必然被猎枪击落。……我摸摸自己的心口，不知道那只黑色的鸟是否还活在里面。”

**Author's Note:**

> 附：
> 
> 刺猬乐队《金色年华 无限伤感》
> 
> 翻过这一页是新的起点  
下一个故事中没有黑夜  
金色世界一望无际的麦田  
这里的故事我还从未体验  
纷繁世界被锁在里面  
其实我们只是些忧郁青年  
距离不远但也从未相见  
关于理想的故事已不再有感觉  
拜拜 挥手告别  
不知何时还会再见面  
拜拜 我会想念  
所有欢乐已化作思念


End file.
